Beneath the Bleeding Star
by bloomsburry
Summary: "Even a star can bleed too… but the question is… Is the star going to fall?" (WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT) ….


"Even a star can bleed too…" she whispered, licking his blood off from her lips, fury still roiling in her veins like thunder, but when she saw how the man looming above her tracked the movement with the intensity of a predator, with his eyes seemed to darken into twilight.

Lightning instantly streaked through Lyanna, a jolt that made her stomach tightened in anticipation.

The gauntleted hand on her hip tightened and her anger immediately gave way to something more honest and potent.

 _Desire._

The same emotion she could see clouding in those amaranthine eyes of his.

Lyanna's heart sped up, becoming a wild thundering beat against her chest, like the sound of a wolf's paws drumming on a black stone path, racing to the edge of the earth and trying to chase after a red star, howling and howling at it to finally fall.

"But the question is…" She murmured breathlessly, staring into those deep purple-red eyes beneath a canopy of blue-black lashes.

"Is the star going to fall?"

Those amaranthine eyes flashed at her words. She could see a celestial battle raging there. A resistance. Her Stony Dornishman had always been hard to crack.

But slowly, oh so very slowly, she saw him start to splinter around the edges.

Lyanna knew he wanted her. She knew Arthur Dayne wanted her with the destructive power that made kingdoms tremble, made the sea rise up and swallow a hundred islands.

He loved her with the catastrophic capacity that would bring about the Doom of Man.

Yet his fall was inevitable.

It was prophesied.

It was promised.

And so it shall be.

Her Morning Star lost the battle and finally fell.

And how beautiful he was when he fell.

His lips came crashing into hers. Hungry and all-consuming that shattered was sudden rush of euphoria that flooded her senses when their lips met for the first time. It felt like the surge of the hungry sea which came to swallow her whole.

Lyanna didn't fight it, but allowed herself to drown.

Great Empires rise up every hundred years…

But so too it must fall.

His kiss was a cataclysm, a burning red comet to end an entire civilization, while his fingers on her skin spelled the death of kings and dragons.

His kiss tasted like the Doom of Valyria.

Yet she did not stop kissing her fallen star.

Lyanna captured every stardust that he left in his wake, and wove an entire galaxy, and a thousand constellations with his name in her heart.

"Arthur."

She breathed for the first time when she came up for air.

And when her fingers reached out to brush the column of his throat - a skin as golden as the rays of the sun - Lyanna felt him shudder beneath her touch, like an aftershock of an earthquake.

His eyes flashed with need and Lyanna felt her insides quiver. She stared at his face and down to the bite mark on his neck, recalling how his skin had tasted so sweet and intoxicating as arbor gold, remembering how he had swallowed hard after she had closed her mouth around his throat not a moment ago.

Of how she had tasted the ichor of the Gods and fallen angels in his blood.

Anger had prompted her to bite him, but now…now, however, as she molded her lips firmly back to the silken pillows of his, it was desire that prompted Lyanna to get drunk in the taste of him.

Lyanna's fingers slid past the shell of his ear and heard his quick intake of breath when she kissed him long and hard, moaning low in her throat when he responded in kind, using his tongue to lick her bottom lip and then give her a suckle. That one move went straight to her core that left Lyanna wet and quivering for more.

He pressed his body closer to hers, needing to be as close as much as possible and Lyanna desired nothing more but to take him. _All of him_ , even if she cut herself in the end. His body was hard as steel and deadly as the sword that he was.

Yet he excited her more than any living man ever did. Kissing Arthur Dayne was like courting Death. Kissing him was as sweet as the pain when a blade sliced against her skin.

Lyanna would not bleed for her Sword of the Morning, that much was certain, but she would see her White Knight bleed for her instead.

 _'Blood was the seal of his devotion'_ , he had said as much, and Lyanna would make good with his promised.

She would wring every devotion Arthur Dayne had to offer her, until he could scarcely breathe, until he could only shudder and moan in ecstasy as he spent his seed inside her.

Lyanna wanted to see him fall and bleed and become hers 'till the very end.

Threading her fingers through her knight's midnight black hair, she pulled him closer still, breathing him in and tasting him. She allowed his very essence to fill the dark spaces, cracks and crevices and the cold void which her Dragon Prince had left behind.

She finally parted her lips beneath his and gasped out when his tongue finally delved in to meet hers. Her Sword of the Morning poured himself unto that kiss, where he surrendered an ocean of stars into her while she drunk them greedily. Lyanna could feel an entire galaxy spinning between her ribs, racing through her blood stream, wheezing past her lungs and zipping through her head.

It made her feel dizzy, breathlessly flush, and her eyes to glow with warmth of an eternal morning.

And this was how an entire civilization ended.

A kiss from her Morning Star.

He was a beautiful cataclysm in disguise.

"Arthur," his name was a poem, a promise of many mornings to come.

And theirs was the song to greet the dawn.

An Aubade.

…..

Lyanna's teeth sank into the juncture between his neck and shoulder blade, stifling a moan as she felt him slid slowly into her.

 _S_ he heard his soft hiss of pleasure next to her ear, felt his hands clamping unto her tightly and lifting her up to finally thrust home, sheathing himself completely into her wet warmth.

Lyanna gasped, her nails digging into his back.

"Lyanna," came her lover's guttural groan, his ragged breathing skittering against her nape.

Arthur stilled above her for moment, allowing her to adjust to him while Lyanna panted, feeling overwhelmed at the sensation of fullness. She felt stretched, but gods it felt incredibly good to have him inside her and Lyanna couldn't wait any longer. She needed him now more than ever.

"Please," she begged, scraping her fingers against his back and heard his answering hiss while he jerked his hips involuntarily.

She moaned once more.

With no further prompting, her lover began to rock his hips fully into her, eliciting such an exquisite pleasure that she arched her back. Liquid heat instantly began to build at the pit of her belly as her lover found the rhythm.

"Lyanna," her name fell from the man above her like a broken oath.

 _Too much, too much..._ Lyanna thought, clamping her teeth on his shoulder until she tasted blood.

 _Yet he feels so, so good..._

His grip on her tightened, angling her in such a way that had Lyanna clawing at his back when his thrust sped up.

"Gods Arthur.." she gasped, her eyes rolling at the back of her head each time he purposely grinded against her clit. Delightful sensations racing through her while mewls of explicit bliss forced itself from her mouth as he repeated the movement again and again.

The scent of the sea, the misty mountains, and the salty marshes flooded her senses. The scents that she began to love too.

The scent of her Morning Star.

Lyanna couldn't get enough of him and began to lick the sunlight and stardust trapped beneath his golden skin. She savored the flex of his muscles beneath her nails and teeth; a body honed to such deadly perfection, a living weapon made flesh that she was afraid she might cut herself trying to hold onto his razor edges.

Her lover's amaranthine eyes were as dark as twilight, his breathing rugged, and Arthur seemed to enjoy watching her coming undone beneath him, moving a little bit too roughly and deeply to elicit the desired mewl that seemed to arouse him even more.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," his name came out nearly incoherent now while she tangled her fingers through his midnight black hair and pressed her lips into his; hungry and needy, sucking at his bottom lip and delving in to get a taste of him; wanting, wanting, _always wanting_ , yet still she couldn't get enough.

She heard him let out strangled noise against her lips when her core began to clench around him, squeezing him so tight until his thrusts turned erratic.

Lyanna met him thrust for thrust, nearing her release and growing desperate, her hands skating over the muscles on his back while she urged him on, digging her nails into his flexing buttocks and heard his panting moan.

"You're going to be the death of me, my lady." Arthur said to her in a hoarse voice, moving faster. His kisses were becoming heated, full of want of her.

"I won't…last..." he half-growled and half-groaned in between kisses, already losing his rhythm and Lyanna could tell that he was trying to control himself from spending his seed into her soon before she could. "Won't…last…Lya..na…"

"Arthur…" her voice quavered.

Her lover was as close as she was to reaching the heavens where they would rule dominion over.

Both of them wouldn't last long.

It was too much.

This was all too new for them.

Her lover sheathed himself into her again and again, branding her as hot as the Red Sword of Heroes, burning bright as the red star she saw at the crack of dawn, bringing in the light of the morning, and driving the darkness away after a long night.

But as Lyanna clutched the Sword of the Morning close to her heart, why was it she wasn't the one bleeding?

The iron salt coating her tongue was the only testament that he was finally and truly hers. And the wolf inside Lyanna wanted to throw back her head and howl in triumph for at last capturing a fallen star.

A fallen star she could worship to her heart's desire.

And finally, when they both reached the end, they fell together in an earth-shattering crash.

To the Doom of Man…

Arthur's body stiffened above her as he spilled his seed into her womb. Her name was on his lips when he came apart and fell from grace.

"Lyanna…" He groaned, pressing closed to her until there was no space between them and Lyanna responded by kissing him hard, shuddering beneath him with his name never far from her lips.

"Arthur…"

…

"He is your son and I am your wife." She told him when she noticed the change in him. Her Stony Dornishman had kept her bed occupied almost every night.

Lyanna felt the need to comfort her lover who had always been there throughout her pregnancy, giving her everything she asked for, no matter how ridiculous or difficult they were to acquire, such as the Winter Roses that he had gotten for her recently.

…..

"Promise you will return back to me." She had begged him when he turned to go down and meet the enemies at their door. "Promise me Arthur..."

"I promise." He had said to her. "I promise I will return for you, Lyanna…"

But that too, had been lie.

Her Morning Star never returned.

For he was destined to die and fall.

….

….

…

..

.


End file.
